Retour à Beacon Hills
by Whytetrash
Summary: Et si Stiles avait eu une soeur de sept ans son aînée ? Que celle-ci avait connu Derek dans le passé, et avait précipitamment quitté Beacon Hills il y a quatre ans ? Qu'elle revenait juste après qu'un mystérieux crime avait été commis ? Perso principaux : Derek, Stiles, Scott, Hayley, Jackson, Peter L'histoire commence au lendemain du meurtre de Laura Hale. Crédits : Jeff Davis
1. Genèse

**Beacon Hills, 14 juin 1994, 22h10.**

\- Gordon, ralenti, on n'y voit rien du tout avec toute cette pluie.

\- C'est bon, Margarett. Ne t'en fais pas. Dans moins d'une heure, nous serons à la maison.

\- Oui mais, dans mon état, j'aimerais mieux que… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les deux points rouges, droit devant. Tu ne les as pas vus ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu du tout, Maggie. Sûrement un animal.

\- Un animal avec les yeux rouges ?

\- La pluie a dû te jouer des tours.

**Quatre heures plus tard, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.**

\- Infirmière ? Comment va l'enfant ?

\- Bonsoir, Shérif. Physiquement, il se porte très bien, oui. Mais les Miller n'avaient aucune famille connue alors, si nous ne trouvons personne, je crains qu'il ne soit placé à l'adoption. Pour les parents, vous pensez que c'est criminel ?

\- Aucun indice apparent. Je pencherais plutôt pour un accident mais il faudra attendre l'autopsie pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Bien sûr. Vous aviez dit avoir retrouvé sur les lieux une photo d'échographie avec un prénom écrit dessus. C'est certainement celui du bébé. Quel était ce prénom ?

\- Jackson. Il était écrit « Jackson ».

**Beacon Hills, 2011.**

D'extérieur, la maison des Hale n'avait pas changée. Derek ne semblait donc pas avoir été décidé à modifier ou rénover quoi que ce soit, pensa Hayley. Mais après tout, pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir ? La porte d'entrée fit un grincement sourd lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et, à cet instant, elle comprit que Derek savait qu'elle était là.

\- DEREK!

La seule réponse que Hayley obtint fut le silence de mort qui régnait dans cette maison, faisant d'ailleurs plus véritablement office de repère que de maison.

\- Derek ! Je sais que tu es là. Et je sais que tu m'entends. Tu peux sortir. C'est moi. C'est Hayley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix grave avait résonné dans toute la bâtisse. Une ombre apparut sur le palier en haut de l'escalier. Une silhouette imposante se dessina entre l'obscurité et les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la porte. Derek Hale.

\- Je suis revenue cette nuit, dès que j'ai su.

\- Dès que tu as su quoi ?

\- Arrête. Je sais que ta sœur est morte. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que toi aussi tu es revenu. Et je suis désolée. Mais je sais aussi que le meilleur ami de mon frère a été mordu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Quoi ? Alors ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi ! Pourquoi j'irais mordre un ado ? Je ne suis pas Alpha. Je n'ai pas besoin de meute. Je n'ai donc besoin de mordre personne. Où as-tu entendu cette soit disant information ?

\- De mon frère. Je suis rentrée chez moi cette nuit, j'ai prétexté que mon appartement avait pris feu. Puis ce matin, Scott est venu chercher Stiles à la maison. Ils étaient dans sa chambre. Je les entendais parler. Scott s'était fait mordre, mais la morsure avait disparu. Alors j'ai ouvert la porte, pour en avoir la certitude. Il était torse-nu. Aucune morsure. Aucune égratignure. Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Ils ne savent même pas que ça existe !

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? Il n'avait rien ? Rien du tout ? demanda Derek, l'air inquiet.

\- Rien du tout, je t'assure.

Derek s'approcha d'une fenêtre et fit mine de regarder dehors bien que, à cause de la poussière accumulée ici depuis des années, on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Tout en se massant la nuque, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

\- Il y en a d'autres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a d'autres lycans. Et des chasseurs, aussi. Ce sont des chasseurs qui ont tué ma sœur.

\- Tu les as vus ?

\- Non, mais elle a été découpée en deux. C'est comme ça qu'ils font.

\- Et ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un qui les imite ?

\- Qui veux-tu qui les imite ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde était au courant de notre existence. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde savait qu'il y avait des chasseurs de loups-garous et des loups-garous ! J'ai retrouvé une moitié de son corps. Je l'ai enterrée ce matin. Ce sont les chasseurs qui ont fait ça, crois-moi ! s'emporta Derek.

\- C'est bon, calme-toi. Excuse-moi.

\- En tout cas on a un problème. Si cet ami de ton frère a réellement été mordu, alors ça signifie qu'un Alpha rôde dans les parages et essaie de se constituer une meute. Et si effectivement il y a des chasseurs…

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'eux aussi sont de retour.

Eux, c'étaient les _Argent_. Un clan qui chasse les loups-garous depuis des siècles. Vous vous souvenez, la légende de _La Bête du Gévaudan_ ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas une légende. Il faut être fou pour penser qu'un chien peut attaquer, tuer et démembrer des gens sans que l'on n'arrive à le retrouver durant des années. Cette Bête, c'était un Alpha, tué par l'un des ancêtres des _Argent_. Et, depuis le 19 juin 1767, les _Argent_ chassent les loups-garous, quels qu'ils soient. Ils les chassent et les coupent en deux. Littéralement. C'est bien plus efficace qu'une balle en argent ou qu'une balle _« Aconit Napel__Bleu__Nordique »_.

\- Ton frère est au lycée en ce moment ?

\- Oui, enfin certainement.

\- Alors on va lui rendre une petite visite, à lui et à son ami.

\- Comment ça, « on » ? demanda Hayley, sur la défensive.

\- Tu es revenue toute seule, personne ne t'a demandé ni obligée de revenir. Si tu l'as fait, c'est car toi aussi tu veux des réponses. Et n'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi.

\- Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'on est quitte.

\- Dissimuler un crime en échange d'une transformation accidentelle et incomplète, je n'appelle pas cela être quitte ! Je maintiens donc que tu as une dette envers moi.


	2. Les Chasseurs

**Un peu plus tard, dans la forêt de Beacon Hills...**

\- J'sais pas. C'était comme si j'avais tout le temps de rattraper la balle.

Stiles et son meilleur ami n'avaient pas été en cours aujourd'hui, préférant retourner dans la forêt à la recherche de l'inhalateur du jeune McCall et de la seconde moitié du cadavre. Scott était en train d'expliquer à son ami tout ce qui était devenu bizarre depuis sa morsure de la veille.

\- Et c'est pas le seul truc bizarre, poursuivit Scott en esquivant une branche qui lui barrait le chemin. J'entends des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre. Je peux sentir des choses.

\- Tu peux sentir des choses ? Comme quoi ? demanda Stiles.

\- Euh… comme le chewing-gum à la menthe que t'as dans ta poche.

\- Mais j'ai pas de chewing-gum à la menthe, répondit Stiles à fouillant dans sa poche.

C'est alors qu'à son propre étonnement il sorti ledit chewing-gum.

\- Tu vois, répondit Scott.

\- Et… ça a commencé avec ta morsure ?

\- Ouais… Je me demande si c'est pas une sorte d'infection. C'est comme si je faisais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc.

\- Tu sais quoi ? répondit Stiles. J'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'est une infection très spéciale.

\- T'es sérieux là ?!

\- Ouais… Et je crois que ça s'appelle… la lycanthropie, répondit très sérieusement Stiles.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Ça peut être grave ? s'emballa le jeune McCall.

\- Ouais, et pire que ça ! Mais c'est qu'une fois par mois.

\- Une fois par mois ?

\- Ouais. Les nuits de pleine lune, répondit Stiles en imitant le cri d'un loup.

\- Arrête ! râla Scott qui comprit que son ami se moquait de lui.

\- C'est toi qui a entendu un loup hurler, se défendit Stiles.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être un sérieux problème !

\- Ouais, c'est clair ! T'es un loup-garou ! répondit Stiles en imitant cette fois-ci un grognement.

Scott souffla d'agacement.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Tu vois bien que le plaisante. Mais t'inquiète pas, si tu me vois en cours en train de fondre tout l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que vendredi c'est la pleine lune.

\- C'est dingue, dit Scott en s'arrêtant. J'aurais juré que c'était ici. J'ai vu le corps, le cerf a déboulé et j'ai perdu mon inhalateur, ajouta-t-il en s'abaissant et fouillant dans les feuilles mortes.

\- Peut-être que le tueur a déplacé le corps, risqua Stiles.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il a laissé mon inhalateur, ça coûte une fortune ces machins-là !

Les deux amis sursautèrent à la vue d'un homme arrivé de nulle part.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Hein ? C'est une propriété privée, leur dit l'inconnu d'une voix menaçante.

\- Euh… désolé mec, on savait pas, répondit Stiles.

\- Ouais… On voulait juste retrouver un truc qu'on a perdu mais… ça ne fait rien, dit Scott.

Pour seule réponse, le nouvel arrivé se contenta de lancer l'inhalateur dans les mains de Scott et repartit aussitôt.

\- Bon, on y va. Il faut que j'aille travailler, déclara Scott lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, les deux amis repartirent également de leur côté.

\- Attends ! l'interrompit Stiles. C'était Derek Hale. Tu te souviens pas ? Il a juste quelques années de plus que nous. Un peu comme ma sœur, je crois. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle l'aimepas vraiment.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Mais je devrais me souvenir de quoi ? l'interrogea Scott.

\- Sa famille ! Ils sont tous morts dans un incendie, il y a six ans. Il avait quitté la ville il y a peut-être un ou deux ans.

\- Pourquoi il est revenu ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Allez on y va. N'oublie qu'on a la fête de Lydia ce soir. On doit se préparer.

Le soir venu, après une petite discussion avec sa mère, Scott passa chercher Allison pour aller à la fête de Lydia. Chez les Martin, les fêtes c'était quelque chose ! La musique tournait à plein volume, des ados dansaient dans tous les coins et ceux qui étaient les plus éméchés se donnaient en spectacle. Scott sorti sur la terrasse avec sa nouvelle amie mais eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Derek l'observait dans un coin du jardin. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que Derek ne quitte les lieux en passant par les toits. Scott comprit alors que ce Derek était un loup-garou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de danser avec Allison, Scott senti sa propre transformation se mettre en route. Il avait la tête qui tournait et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Beaucoup de gens autour de lui lui demandèrent s'ils avaient bien. Ne se sentant vraiment pas bien, Scott finit par quitter la soirée sans même prévenir Allison qui lui courut après et le regarda partir.

Derek, qui avait suivi la scène de loin, s'approcha alors de la jeune fille.

\- Allison. Je suis un ami de Scott, lui dit-il. Je m'appelle Derek.

Ne se sentant vraiment pas bien, Scott rentra directement chez lui pour prendre une douche. Les effets de la transformation ne passaient pas et, au contraire, s'intensifiaient. En se regardant dans le miroir, il vit que ses crocs étaient apparus. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Scott ! Ouvre, c'est moi, c'est Stiles ! Je peux t'aider Scott, ouvre-moi !

\- Non ! lui répondit son ami. Il faut que tu trouves Allison.

\- Elle va bien, t'inquiète. Je l'ai vu se faire accompagner en voiture. Elle va très bien.

\- Non, je crois que je sais qui c'est…

\- Bon, écoute, laisse-moi entrer on va en discuter.

\- C'est Derek. C'est Derek Hale. C'est lui le loup-garou. Il a tué la fille qu'on a trouvée dans la forêt.

Stiles marqua alors un temps de silence, ne sachant pas comment annoncer à son ami ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Scott… C'est Derek qui a raccompagné Allison chez elle.

Cette fois, Scott s'énerva réellement, ce qui acheva sa transformation. Il s'enfui ensuite par la fenêtre en poussant un rugissement, bien décidé à régler ses comptes avec ce Derek Hale. Il trouva la voiture de celui-ci à la lisière de la réserve, mais elle était vite. En continuant sa course à travers les bois Scott tomba nez-à-nez avec la veste d'Allison accrochée à une branche d'arbre. C'est à ce moment qu'il senti la présence de Derek non loin de lui.

\- Où est-elle ?! tonna Scott.

\- Elle est en sécurité, loin de toi, répondit Derek en lui sautant dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Scott.

\- Chut ! Silence ! ordonna Derek qui avait entendu un bruit. Trop tard, continua-t-il. Ils sont déjà là. Cours !

Tous deux partirent d'un côté différent. Scott fut attaqué par des flèches émettant des étincelles et lui obstruant la vue. Au même moment, une vive douleur au bras le prit de court. Une flèche venait de lui transpercer la chair avant de terminer sa course sur le tronc d'arbre juste derrière lui, lui bloquant le bras. En tournant la tête, Scott aperçu trois silhouettes humaines munies de lampes-torches, d'arbalètes et de fusils.

\- Attrapez-le, ordonna l'un des chasseurs.

Mais Derek, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, les neutralisa rapidement et retira ensuite la flèche du bras de Scott, l'entraînant dans sa fuite. Au bout de quelques minutes et lorsqu'ils furent hors d'atteinte, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Scott.

\- Des chasseurs. Le genre de tueurs qui nous traquent depuis des siècles.

\- Nous traquent ? Tu veux parler de toi ! C'est toi qui m'a fait ça !

\- Franchement, c'est si mal que ça ? Tu vois mieux, tu entends mieux et tu es plus rapide que ce que peut espérer un être humain ! s'emporta Derek. La plupart des gens tuerait pour avoir ce que tu as reçu. La morsure est un cadeau. Et puis, si tu veux savoir, je ne t'ai rien fait. J'aurais pu te le dire plus tôt, si je t'avais vu, comme j'aurais pu te dire que c'est totalement inconscient pour toi de s'aventurer seul dans la forêt la nuit. Mais apparemment tu avais mieux à faire.

\- J'en veux pas de ton cadeau, répliqua sèchement Scott. Garde-le.

\- Tu finiras par le vouloir. Et tu auras besoin de moi si tu veux apprendre à te contrôler. Alors maintenant, toi et moi, nous sommes frères, conclut de lycan avant de s'en aller.

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'oubliez pas la petite review !**


	3. L'entraînement

**Le lendemain.**

* * *

L'entraînement de crosse allait bientôt commencer. Scott, Stiles et toute l'équipe terminait de se préparer. Stiles remarqua que son ami n'avait pas l'air très bien et décida donc de prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Tu t'es excusé auprès d'Allison ? demanda le jeune Stilinski.

\- Ouais, répondit Scott, perdu dans ses pensées et le regard vague.

\- Et, donc, elle t'accorde une deuxième chance ou…

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Génial ! Dans ce cas tout va bien alors ! s'enthousiasma Stiles.

\- Non…, répondit Scott, la même expression peignant son visage.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Tu te souviens des chasseurs ? Son père était parmi eux.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? questionna Stiles.

\- Il a essayé de me tuer…

\- Quoi ? Le père d'Allison ?!

\- Il m'a tiré dessus avec une arbalète.

\- Attends, tu parles bien de…

\- Oui ! Je parle de son père ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?! s'emporta le jeune McCall.

\- Eh bah mon vieux… souffla Stiles.

\- J'suis foutu ! gémit Scott.

\- Eh, eh… Calme-toi, reste avec moi, sollicita Stiles, essayant de consoler son ami. Il t'a reconnu ou pas ?

\- J'en sais rien… Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Et Allison ? Elle sait pour son père ?

\- J'espère pas. Surtout, pas ça ! Car si elle sait pour son père, alors elle sait pour les loups-garous, s'inquiéta Scott.

Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre dans le vestiaire, coupant court à leur conversation.

\- Allez, viens, proposa Stiles en tapotant le dos de son ami pour le rassurer. Concentre-toi sur l'entraînement. On verra. Tiens ! dit-il en attrapant la crosse du jeune McCall. Concentre-toi sur ta crosse.

\- Et si…

\- Non, rien du tout. Concentre-toi sur la crosse ! On est les meilleurs. On va tous les ratatiner.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, répondit Scott dans un élan de confiance en lui.

* * *

Sur le terrain, le coatch était déjà au taquet. Ses recommandations, ou plutôt ses autres, fusaient.

\- Jackson ! Prends-en une plus lourde ! Super, continue comme ça ! Toi ! Va te reposer. Toi, tu fais quoi toi, hein ? Tu comptes les moutons ?! McCall, on se réveille un peu ! Allez go ! Eh, McCall, c'était quoi ça, tu te fous de moi ? Non mais je rêve, même ma grand-mère – qui est un macchabé – est plus rapide que toi ! Alors dis-moi, tu crois que tu peux faire mieux que le cadavre en feu de ma grand-mère en stade avancé et de décomposition !

Scott rassembla ses forces, bien décidé à prouver au catch de quoi il était capable. Il voulait jouer à la loyale, mais tant pis pour cette fois. Ses yeux virèrent à l'ambre dorée. Lorsqu'un joueur lui passa la balle, il se mit à courir à toute allure à travers le terrain, renversant tout – et surtout tout le monde – sur son passage. Il finit par percuter Jackson qui, sous le poids de la vitesse et de la force de son coéquipier, fut propulsé à terre.

\- Jackson ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui. Jackson, ça va ? Je suis désolé, j'ai…

\- C'est quoi, ton problème, McCall ? trancha Jackson.

\- Je… J'ai…

\- Va faire de l'exercice, ça te motivera, le coupa le coatch, qui venait d'arriver au chevet du jeune capitaine et l'aider à se relevait.

Scott quitta le terrain, dépité, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui et qu'on lui fiche la paix.

\- Eh, Scott… Eh ! Ca va mon pote ? demanda Stiles qui s'était précipité auprès de son ami.

\- Non… Je contrôle plus rien… Je vais me transformer…

\- Quoi ?! Non, c'est vraiment pas le moment, je te jure ! Allez-viens, ajouta-t-il en emmenant son ami dans les vestiaires.

Ils ne savaient pas que Derek avait assisté à toute la scène.

* * *

\- Je te jure, ça faisait peur à voir.

Derek était sur le perron de la maison des Hale. Il avait demandé à Hayley de la rejoindre afin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'entraînement. Il était persuadé que Scott ne se contrôlait pas, et convaincu qu'il ne devait pas jouer le match. Il espérait qu'Hayley pourrait l'aider, par le biais de son frère, à convaincre Scott.

\- C'était si périlleux que ça ? questionna Hayley.

\- Je t'assure, assura le lycan. Le catch l'a fait sortir du terrain car il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'est transformé dans les vestiaires, ou qu'il n'en était pas loin. Il ne doit pas jouer le match samedi. C'est impossible. Tout ça va se terminer en véritable massacre. Il est encore trop jeune, il ne sait pas se contrôler.

\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne le connais pas, moi. Je te rappelle que je n'ai quasiment pas mis les pieds à Beacon Hills pendant quatre ans.

\- Oui, mais tu peux en parler à Stiles ? Je ne sais pas, tu peux le convaincre que c'est dangereux, non ?

\- Mon frère ne sait même pas que je suis au courant…

\- Oui, eh bien à ce propos, il serait peut-être temps de remédier à cela, non ?

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? s'offusqua la jeune femme. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois lui dire, ni par où commencer !

\- Bon, eh bien puisque tu m'es d'une aide si précieuse, j'ai une petite visite à rendre à ce cher McCall, trancha sèchement Derek.

* * *

De retour chez lui après la dure journée qu'il avait passée au lycée, Scott s'affala directement dans son lit. Sa mère estima que c'était le moment idéal pour lui parler des drogues. Coupant rapidement fin à la conversation, il se connecta sur Skype pour parler avec son ami Stiles.

\- Tu as salement amoché Jackson, tout à l'heure, informa le jeune Stilinski.

\- Merde… Mais il pourra jouer quand même ? s'inquiéta Scott

\- Ils ne pensent pas… du coup, samedi, ce sera à toi d'assurer !

\- Eh merde… se lamenta le jeune McCall.

Stiles ne répondit plus et se approcha un œil inquiet de la caméra. Scott se demandait ce qu'il fichait, mais Stiles de répondit toujours pas. Il se contenta d'écrire au clavier _« On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière toi… »_. A ce moment-là, Derek surgit de l'obscurité, ferma l'ordinateur portable de l'adolescent et plaqua celui-ci contre le mur de sa chambre.

\- Je t'ai vu sur le terrain, aujourd'hui ! gronda l'invité surprise.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? questionna le jeune garçon. Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Tu t'es transformé devant tout le monde ! fustigea Derek. S'ils découvrent ce que tu es, alors ils sauront pour moi aussi, et pour toute notre race ! Et en plus des chasseurs, ce sera le monde entier qui sera à nos trousses ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Je te promets que, je te jure que… Je te jure que personne n'a rien vu ! se défendit le jeune McCall.

\- Je l'espère pour toi ! menaça le lycanthrope. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Je te conseille de ne pas essayer de jouer samedi… Et tu as intérêt de faire ce que je te dis… Ou je te tue de mes propres mains, conclu-t-il en disparaissant sur-le-champ par la fenêtre.

\- Scott s'appuya contre le mur en reprenant son souffle, puis se précipita pour fermer ladite fenêtre, en prenant le temps de vérifier que le loup-garou était bel et bien parti. Encore une frayeur comme celle-ci, et Derek n'aura pas besoin de l'achever !

* * *

Le lendemain, au lycée, Scott sortait tout juste d'un tête-à-tête avec le catch lorsqu'il retrouva son grand ami Stiles.

\- Le coatch a été insupportable ! geignit Scott. Il a d'abord cru que je prenais des amphétamines ou que sais-je encore. Après, il a cru que j'avais peur de me faire casser les dents ! J'ai fini par lui dire que j'avais du mal à contrôler mon agressivité, ce à quoi il a répondu que c'était justement ce qu'il fallait ! J'ai eu beau lui répéter que je ne voulais pas jouer en première ligne, lui maintenait que _« Le principe de jouer en première ligne, c'est de jouer en première ligne »_, imita-t-il, agacé.

\- Le coatch et ses phrases philosophiques ! railla Stiles.

\- Il n'a rien voulu entendre… souffla Scott en s'adossant contre son casier. Je suis obligé de jouer samedi. En plus, ma mère a pris sa journée exprès pour me voir ! Ça va être une catastrophe ! se lamenta-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Allison passa alors à leur hauteur, et s'arrêta devant Scott, le sourire flamboyant.

\- Salut Scott ! lança-t-elle mélodieusement.

\- Allison ! Comment ça va ? demanda l'intéressé en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Très bien, merci, et toi ?

\- Tout va toujours très bien quand tu es là, répondit Scott, tout sourire.

\- Alors toi, on peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes, répondit Allison en esquissant un petit sourire timide.

\- Stiles eut envie de partir en courant devant leur échange qui devenait embarrassant.

\- Je voulais te dire que je serais là samedi, pour ton match, repris la jeune adolescente.

\- Quoi ?... Tu vas venir ? demanda Scott, estomaqué.

\- Bah oui ! répondit la jeune brune comme si c'était évident. Puis, après, on se retrouvera pour sortir. Toi, moi, Lydia, Jackson. Ça va être super ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Oh, bien sûr, Stiles, tu peux venir si tu veux ! proposa-t-elle au jeune Stilinski.

\- Ah, euh, oui, merci, je verrais ! répondit l'intéressé.

\- Bon allez, j'y vais ! conclut Allison d'un ton enjoué. Scott, tu me réserves une place ce midi, hein ! ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Bah voilà, il manquait plus que ça, gémit le jeune McCall en s'affalant de plus belle contre son casier.

Les deux amis se rendirent à leur cours de maths qui fut, comme tous les jours, très, très ennuyeux. Sauf pour Lydia, bien entendu elle était le petit génie de Beacon Hills. En quittant ce cours deux heures plus tard, ils aperçurent le Shérif, au bout du couloir, en pleine conversation avec le proviseur du lycée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?! s'enquit le fils dudit Shérif.

\- Scott écouta alors attentivement la conversation des deux hommes. _« … Tous les jeunes de moins de 18 ans doivent être chez eux avant vingt-et-une heure trente. Nous voudrions que ce couvre-feu s'applique immédiatement. … »_.

\- Couvre-feu à vingt-et-une heure trente, annonça le jeune McCall.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Me dit pas que mon père est encore en train de chercher une bête féroce dans les parages ! se plaignit Stiles. Il faut qu'il arrête de perdre son temps…

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il te croira à propos de Derek ?!

\- Oui, quand j'aurais trouvé la seconde moitié du cadavre ! assura Stiles en quittant son ami afin de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Scott resta là, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Allison et, surtout, il aperçut dans ses mains sa veste noire, la fameuse veste qui était la nuit dernière accrochée à une branche de la forêt. Scott se précipita à la rencontre de son amie.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta veste ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit celle-ci avec le sourire. Lydia a dû me la rapporter de la fête.

\- Elle te l'a dit ? Ou tu l'as deviné ? demanda agressivement l'adolescent.

\- Ça ne peut être qu'elle, je pense…

\- Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre… la coupa Scott.

\- Quelqu'un comme Derek ? Ton ami ? demanda la jeune brune.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! s'emporta le jeune McCall. Tu lui as dit beaucoup de choses quand il t'a ramenée ?!

\- Mmmh… réfléchit la jeune Argent. Pas grand-chose, non…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!

\- Euh… j'ai un cours, là, répondit Allison coupant court à la conversation.

\- Allison, attends…

\- Non ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, l'averti-t-elle. A plus !

* * *

Très remonté contre Derek, Scott se précipita immédiatement à la maison des Hale, bien décidé à ce que le loup-garou lui rende des comptes. Arrivé sur les lieux, Scott scruta les alentours, flairant une drôle d'odeur.

\- Derek ! DEREK ! aboya-t-il. Allez, amène-toi !

\- Celui-ci apparu sur le perron de la demeure.

\- Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! le menaça Scott. Laisse-la tranquille, tu m'entends ?! Elle ne sait rien !

\- Derek rejoignit son invité surprise d'une démarche assurée.

\- Ah oui ? C'est toi qui le dit, répondit-il enfin lorsqu'il fut arrivé à hauteur de Scott. Il suffit que ton petit copain Stiles joue les experts en loup-garou et ça y est, Monsieur a la science infuse ? Mais moi, je dois garder les yeux ouverts pour nous deux. Imagine un peu : t'es sur le terrain, en plein match, ton agressivité prend le dessus et tu te transformes. A la vue de tout le monde : ta mère, tous tes amis. Et, en quelques secondes, tout s'écroule, continua-t-il en perçant de ses griffes le filet de la crosse de Scott. Et ça, par ta faute, termina-t-il, le regard menaçant en rendant ladite crosse au jeune McCall, et disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

* * *

Le soir, Scott était dans sa chambre lorsque Stiles le rejoignit, hors d'haleine, son hyperactivité reprenant le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Où tu l'as trouvé ? s'enquit le jeûne Stilinski, à peine entré dans la chambre de son ami. Ouais, je sais, j'suis un peu sous pression en ce moment, reconnut-il devant l'expression surprise de Scott.

\- J'ai trouvé ça chez Derek Hale. Il y avait un truc enterré, et comme une odeur de sang.

\- C'est énorme ! s'enthousiasma son meilleur ami. Euh… je veux dire, c'est horrible, bien sûr, se reprit-il. Et c'était le sang de qui ?!

\- Stiles de pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'être surexcité pour la moindre chose.

\- J'en sais rien, reconnu Scott. Mais c'est là qu'on intervient. Ton père va coffrer Derek pour meurtre. Et après, on cherchera un moyen pour éviter que je me transforme. Parce que moi, quoi qu'il arrive, je joue le match samedi, ajouta-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Ok ! s'enthousiasma Stiles. Donc on trouve une pelle.

* * *

**Cette suite vous a-t-elle plu ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, de même si vous avez une quelconque question !**

**Et merci à ceux qui me suivent :)**


	4. Le match

A la nuit tombée, Scott et Stiles se rendirent à la maison des Hale. Ils attendirent un petit moment, assez loin de la maison, que Derek quitte les lieux pour s'approcher davantage. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, le jeune McCall fut quelque peu perturbé.

\- Il y a un truc qui a changé, annonça Scott en scrutant l'air. C'est bizarre.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Stiles.

\- J'sais pas. C'est bizarre. Bon allez, autant en finir tout de suite, dit-il en commençant à creuser là où la terre avait été retournée.

Stiles l'accompagna, bien décidé à savoir ce que cachait Derek Hale. Les deux amis creusèrent encore et encore, sans sembler parvenir à arriver au bout de leurs peines.

\- Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, prévint le jeune McCall.

\- Oui bah je fais ce que j'peux, répliqua sèchement son ami.

\- Et s'il revient ? On fait quoi ?

\- S'il revient on se tire et puis voilà, répondit Stiles comme si c'était évident.

\- Oui mais s'il nous rattrape ?

\- S'il nous rattrape j'ai un plan B. On part chacun de notre côté et celui qui se fait choper le premier, bah c'est pas de chance !

\- Mais il est pourri ton plan !

\- Attends, arrête ! Je crois qu'on a touché quelque chose ! le coupa Stiles, absorbé par leur mission.

Ils dégagèrent la terre avec leurs mains et découvrirent un sac plastique noir fermé à l'aide d'une corde que Stiles peina à dénouer.

\- Allez, grouille ! le pressa Scott, stressé à l'idée que Derek ne les surprenne.

\- Je fais ce que j'peux, il était obligé aussi de faire 950 nœuds à ce truc ?! s'exaspéra Stiles.

Scott l'aida à dénouer tous les nœuds et, une fois le sac dégagé, ils furent pris d'une peur bleue qui les fit faire un bond en arrière. Le sac renfermait la moitié du corps d'un loup noir.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?! demanda Stiles.

\- C'est un loup mort ! répondit Scott, stupéfait.

\- Oui bah merci, j'suis pas aveugle ! Je croyais que tu avais reniflé du sang, c'était du sang humain ou pas ?!

\- J'en sais rien ! Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait un truc bizarre.

\- Franchement, là, je comprends plus rien, reconnut Stiles.

\- Il faut pas rester ici…

\- T'as raison, aide-moi à reboucher le trou !

Les deux amis commencèrent à reboucher le trou, mais Stiles fut distrait par quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune McCall.

\- T'as vu cette fleur ? La violette là ? C'est de l'Aconit-tue-loup !

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda le jeune McCall qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- _« Le-Loup-Garou »_, t'as jamais vu ce film ? Ça ne te dit rien du tout ? Avec Claude Rains ! C'est un grand classique, c'est incontournable !

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Si tu connais pas ton sujet aussi… répondit Stiles sur un ton dépité.

Il se pencha et tira la fleur qui se déterra. Une corde y était attachée. Les deux amis la tirèrent encore et encore. La corde décrivit une espèce de spirale tout autour de la tombe de fortune. Ils déroulèrent la spirale, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Stiles ...

Ils étaient stupéfaits. Le corps du loup s'était transformé en corps humain. Le corps d'une femme – du moins la partie haute du corps d'une femme – avait remplacé le corps du loup.

* * *

Dès le petit matin du lendemain, les deux amis retournèrent au manoir des Hale en compagnie de la police qui prit possession des lieux. En effet, après avoir découvert le corps, Scott et Stiles avaient prévenu la police, qui était venue déterrer la seconde moitié de corps reposant là. Etant donné que le corps était enterré sur la propriété des Hale, Derek, immédiatement suspecté, fut arrêté et conduit dans la voiture du Shérif pendant que la police fouillait les lieux.

Stiles s'introduit discrètement dans ladite voiture pour parler à Derek.

\- Alors voilà. Autant que tu le saches tout de suite, tu m'fais pas peur. Bon… peut-être un petit peu, reconnut-il devant le regard menaçant du loup-garou. Mais je m'en fiche après tout. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander. Cette fille que t'as tuée, c'était un loup-garou ? Elle était pas comme les autres. Elle avait le pouvoir de se transformer en loup. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Scott. C'est pour ça que tu l'as tuée ?

Derek marqua un temps de silence, hésitant entre déchiqueter ce petit idiot qui l'avait fait arrêter, ou prendre pitié de lui.

\- Au lieu de t'occuper de moi tu ferais mieux de te méfier de ton ami, répondit-il avec un regard _made in Hale_. S'il se transforme en plein match, qu'est-ce que les gens vont faire à ton avis, hein ? Le porter en triomphe ? Contrairement à moi, tu peux l'empêcher de jouer. Et, crois-moi, ça vaudrait mieux.

Ils furent interrompus par le Shérif, exaspéré, qui sortit son fils de la voiture en le tirant par le col.

\- Viens par-là, toi, dit-il en l'éloignant de la voiture. Tu faisais quoi là ?

\- Rien du tout, j'essayais de me rendre un peu utile.

\- Ah oui, alors rends-toi utile en m'expliquant comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation.

\- On est venu chercher l'inhalateur de Scott.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'il l'a perdu ?

\- Bah l'autre nuit, répondit Stiles comme si c'était évident.

\- La nuit où tu cherchais l'autre moitié du cadavre ?

\- Exact.

\- Cette nuit où tu m'as dit être tout seul et où Scott est resté chez lui ?

\- Voilà ! Euh je veux dire non ! Han la bourde… se lamenta Stiles en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- Tu m'as raconté des salades, indiqua son père.

\- Euh… ça dépend comment tu définis _« salades »_…

\- J'dirais que c'est un synonyme de _« mensonges »_. C'est quoi ta définition à toi ?

\- C'est un légume qu'on plante au niveau du sol au printemps, non ?

\- Allez fiche le camp d'ici, conclut le Shérif, exaspéré.

\- Affirmatif, répondit Stiles en se grattant la nuque et en rejoignant Scott qui attendait à l'écart.

Sur la route du retour, alors que Stiles conduisait, Scott cherchait sur son smartphone un lien entre l'Aconit-tue-loup et les sépultures. Stiles répétait à son ami qu'il ne devrait pas jouer le match, ce qui énervait Scott qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa colère. Il sentit une odeur spéciale dans la voiture, une odeur qui le rendait malade. En ouvrant le sac de son meilleur ami, il y découvrit l'Aconit.

\- La fleur ! Tu l'as gardée ?! s'indigna le jeune McCall.

\- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse ?

\- Arrête la voiture ! gronda-t-il.

Stiles s'exécuta et sorti jeter la fleur dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il revint à la voiture, Scott avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Désespéré, Stiles se rendit tout de même en cours.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, il repassa chez lui étant donné que le match n'était à 20 heures. Scott avait rejoint les cours en fin de matinée, apparemment calmé. Mais il n'avait pas changé davis sur son envie de jouer le match.

A peine Stiles eût-il passé la porte qu'il fut accueilli par sa sœur qui l'entraîna dans sa chambre en le tirant par le col de sa chemise.

\- Eeeeh mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! s'étonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? s'offusqua-t-elle en forçant Stiles à s'assoir sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Derek Hale. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous l'avez accusé du meurtre de sa sœur ?

\- De sa sœur ?

\- Oui, de sa sœur. C'est sa sœur que tu as retrouvée enterrée chez lui, imbécile. Et ce n'est certainement pas Derek qui l'a tuée !

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

\- Que je l'aime ou pas, on s'en fiche ! On a dépassé ce stade. Derek est le seul à pouvoir aider Scott et à l'empêcher de devenir un loup-garou fou furieux, tu comprends ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

\- Attends, la coupa Stiles, choqué. Tu as bien dit _« loup-garou » _?!

\- Oui, j'ai dit _« loup-garou »_, répondit Hayley. Ca t'étonne ?!

\- Tu… Je… Euh… Tu es au courant ?! s'estomaqua Stiles.

\- Certainement depuis plus longtemps que toi, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Alors, tu sais pour Derek, constata son frère, éberlué.

\- Je sais pour Derek, je sais pour Scott, je sais pour tout le monde, et…

\- Tout le monde ? la coupa son frère. Alors il y en a d'autres ?!

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! le coupa Hayley en le tenant par les épaules. Pour l'instant, occupe-toi d'empêcher Scott de jouer ou, du moins, fais en sorte qu'il ne se transforme pas ce soir. C'est super important, Stiles ! Vraiment, je ne rigole pas ! Grâce à vos grandes investigations, Derek n'est pas là, donc c'est à toi de le faire. Je compte sur toi. C'est super important ! répéta-t-elle.

* * *

L'heure du match tant redouté finit par arriver. Ni Stiles ni personne n'avait réussi à faire entendre raison à Scott qui était bel et bien décidé à jouer le match. Derek, qui était toujours dans les locaux de la police, ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Alors que l'équipe se préparait dans les vestiaires, Stiles rejoignit Scott qui était en pleine tourmente.

\- Je sais, tu vas dire qu'il ne faut pas que je joue ! avoua Scott en devançant son ami.

\- J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, c'est tout, concéda Stiles.

\- Si je ne joue pas, je perds ma place en première ligne et Allison, répondit le jeune McCall.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! le réprimanda Stiles. Allison, tu ne vas pas la perdre. Et t'imagines à quoi tu t'exposes si tu joues ?

\- Je veux faire ce match ! trancha Scott sur un ton catégorique. Je veux rester dans l'équipe. Je veux sortir avec Allison. Je voudrais une vie un minimum normale, c'est trop demander ? Hein ?!

\- Ok, j'ai compris, capitula Stiles en s'asseyant sur le banc des vestiaires. Essaie juste de rester calme sur le terrain, de ne pas t'énerver. Ou de stresser. Evite de penser qu'Allison est dans les gradins, que son père veut te faire la peau. Que Derek veut te faire la peau. Faut pas penser à la fille qu'il a tuée, ni à tes instincts meurtriers, ni au fiat qu'un chasseur puisse de descendre… Pardon, j'arrête, admis Stiles devant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami. Bonne chance, alors, conclut-il.

L'équipe sortit sur le terrain, applaudie par les supporters. Dans les gradins, tout le monde était là. Madame McCall, le Shérif Stilinski, Hayley, Allison et Monsieur Argent, Lydia, les autres élèves, les familles des joueurs… Les voyant arriver, Lydia se leva pour aller à la rencontre de Scott.

\- Scott ? lui dit-elle en lui attrapant le col. Tu veux bien me rappeler la règle numéro Un ?

\- Euh… répondit celui-ci, prit au dépourvu. L'important c'est de participer ? se risqua-t-il ?

\- Haha, ironisa celle-ci en replaçant correctement le tee-shirt du joueur. Les loosers, c'est vraiment la honte, corrigea-t-elle avant de partir.

Hayley avait quant à elle rejoint son frère.

\- Tu devais t'assurer qu'il ne joue pas ! se plaignit-elle à Stiles.

\- Oui bah tu m'excuseras, j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre !

\- A cause de vos conneries, Derek n'est même pas là ! S'il se passe un truc, on fait quoi, hein Stiles, on fait quoi ?

\- Euh… répondit-il faisant mine de réfléchir. On s'enfuit en courant ?

Hayley répliqua en donnant une tape sur le crâne de son frère. Avoir une discussion un minimum sérieuse avec Stiles, c'était impossible. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à continuer d'essayer.

\- Continue de faire de malin, répondit-elle. Quand Derek sera libéré, vous rigolerez-moins tous les deux.

\- S'il l'est, la contra Stiles.

\- Il le sera, maintint Hayley, tournant les talons pour rejoindre son père dans les tribunes.

Stiles alla s'assoir au premier rang des tribunes, avec les autres remplaçants, à la place de Jackson que le catch venait d'envoyer sur le terrain malgré la blessure que lui avait infligée Scott. Stiles regarda attentivement la préparation des joueurs, se rongeant les ongles sous l'effet du stress. Il fut surprit par son père qui vint à son tour lui parler.

\- Alors ? demanda celui-ci. Tu penses qu'il va y avoir de l'action.

Cette question tombait à point nommé, pensa Stiles.

\- Ouais, répondit celui-ci. C'est fort possible.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné par l'arbitre. Beacon Hills eut l'avantage, qu'il perdit rapidement. Scott resta en retrait, de peur de se faire remarquer. Jackson était plus qu'énervé il voulait prendre sa revanche sur l'attaque de Scott et surtout gagner le match et prouver à tout le monde qu'il est était le meilleur. Ce fut lui qui marqua le premier point et il fut, comme à son habitude, adulé par le public tout entier. Scott alla le féliciter à contrecœur. C'est alors qu'il vit, dans le public, Lydia et Allison brandir une pancarte _« On t'aime Jackson »_, ce qui déclencha la colère qu'il essayait de contrôler. L'équipe se rejoignit en cercle autour de Jackson. Toute l'équipe à l'exception de Scott qui les entendit répéter _« Aucune balle à McCall »_. C'en fut trop pour le jeune adolescent qui laissa sortir sa colère. Ses yeux virèrent au jaune ambré. Il laissa sa force de jeune loup-garou prendre le dessus et traversa le terrain en moins de dix secondes, envolant chaque joueur qui eut la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin. Il termina sa course en marquant le quatrième but de l'équipe. Stiles et Hayley remarquèrent évidemment qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, ce qui eut pour effet de les inquiéter sérieusement. Mais Scott se fit ovationner par le public, ce qui rendit Jackson fou de colère. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse remarqua que les yeux de Scott avaient changé de couleur. Pris de peur, il lui passa la balle, ce qui permit au jeune McCall de marquer le cinquième but et d'ainsi égaliser les scores. La balle fut remise en jeu et rapidement récupérée par Beacon Hills. Pris dans la folie du match et porté par les encouragements d'Allison, Scott marqua le sixième et dernier but, ce qui permit à son lycée de remporter le match. Les tribunes scandèrent son nom en cœur. Mais Scott, sentant ses griffes apparaître, abandonna son gant par terre et s'enfuit du terrain à toutes jambes pour aller se réfugier dans les vestiaires.

Stiles allait le rejoindre mais il aperçut son père au téléphone et sa sœur qui lui adressait un sourire triomphant. Son père relâcha le téléphone, l'air gêné.

\- Papa ? Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

\- C'était le médecin légiste. Ils ont terminé l'autopsie de l'inconnue qui n'est plus une inconnue. C'est la sœur aînée de Derek Hale, Laura Hale. Et c'est un animal sauvage qui a causé sa mort.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Stiles, stupéfait. Mais, alors… Et Derek ?!

\- Il va être libéré, avoua son père.

Hayley adressa un regard signifiant _« qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »_ à son frère qui courut rejoindre son ami dans les vestiaires. Tout sauf subir encore une fois les réprimandes de sa sœur !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, il vit que Scott et Allison étaient en train de s'embrasser et se cacha donc derrière les casiers, ne voulant pas les déranger. Lorsqu'Allison quitta enfin le vestiaire, Stiles fit mine qu'il venait d'arriver et la salua. Elle le félicita pour le match avant de quitter le vestiaire, laissant seuls les deux adolescents.

Scott se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, un grand sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres. Décidément, ces sourires avaient le don d'agacer Stiles, ce soir.

\- Je l'ai embrassé, annonça fièrement le jeune McCall.

\- Ah, ça j'ai vu, répondit Stiles.

\- Elle m'a embrassée, reprit Scott.

\- Ça aussi j'ai vu. Ça roule pour toi, répondit Stiles d'un ton un peu trop sec.

\- Je sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussi à me contrôler, notifia dignement Scott. C'était moi le maître. Si j'ai cette faculté, finalement, ça ne s'annonce pas si mal…

\- Je suis content pour toi, répondit rapidement Stiles en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami et faisant demi-tour

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda celui-ci en le rattrapant par le bras.

\- Il y a eu une autopsie sur la moitié du corps qu'on a trouvé chez Derek, avoua Stiles.

\- Et ?

\- Bon je vais essayer de faire simple. Le médecin légiste a déclaré que le meurtrier était un animal et pas un humain. Derek n'étant pas un animal mais un humain, Derek ne peut pas être le tueur. Donc Derek va être libéré.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes ?

\- Nan. Et je t'ai pas encore dis le pire. Mon père a identifié la fille. Les deux moitiés. Elle s'appelait Laura Hale.

\- Hale ! répéta Scott, stupéfait.

\- C'était la sœur ainée de Derek, l'informa son ami. Ma sœur avait raison. Et je crois qu'on est mort.

* * *

Alors que tout le monde avait déserté les lieux, Jackson se rendit sur le terrain. N'acceptant pas de se faire ainsi voler la vedette, il était bien décidé à trouver ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Scott McCall. Il trouva le gant que celui-ci avait abandonné sur le terrain. Il le ramassa et l'observa, incrédule. Des trous étaient percés à chaque extrémité des doigts du gant. Cherchant un indice autour de lui, il se retourna et vit quelqu'un qui l'observait à l'autre bout du terrain.

Derek Hale était libéré.

* * *

**Vos avis ? :D**


	5. L'agression

En fin de matinée. Hayley retourna à la maison des Hale. Elle souhaitait voir comment allait Derek et, surtout, comment il allait réagir vis-à-vis des deux imbéciles à la suite de son arrestation. Comme à son habitude, Derek fut très accueillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- J'ai rien à te dire, répondit brutalement le lycanthrope.

\- Alors contente-toi de m'écouter.

Derek souffla d'agacement et fit un signe du bras, résigné, indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Bon, d'abord, je suis désolée que mon frère et son copain t'aient accusé à tort. Ils ont vraiment joué les abrutis sur ce coup-là.

\- Rectification. Ils _sont_ abrutis, argua-t-il froidement.

\- Bon, OK, si tu veux. Mais, pour leur défense, tu as été rapidement libéré.

Derek lança un regard noir à la jeune femme importune. Il avait horreur qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il revenait sur ces lieux qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. En fait, plus généralement, il avait horreur qu'on le dérange tout court.

\- Tu voudrais aussi que je leur dise merci ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique. Merci d'avoir déterré ma sœur ? Merci de m'avoir accusé à tort ? Merci d'avoir failli laisser Scott tuer quelqu'un sur le terrain ? En plus, à cause d'eux, un flic est venu patrouiller ce matin, avec son sale cabot, sur _ma_ propriété. Ca va se reproduire souvent, ça ?!

Hayley ne trouva rien à répondre. Derek était ce genre de personnes qui arrivait à vous faire sentir comme moins que rien en trente secondes. S'il vous disait de vous asseoir, mieux valait vous allonger tout de suite. Mais, au fond, elle comprenait sa réaction. Elle trouvait simplement qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Surtout pour le patrouilleur, qui devait certainement n'être qu'un prétexte pour calmer ses nerfs.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Derek, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, d'un ton qu'elle voulut le plus sec possible, en remontant dans sa voiture. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant le carreau côté passager, depuis qu'elle a brûlée, ce n'est plus _ta_ propriété.

* * *

Scott et Stiles étaient en cours de chimie, le deuxième cours le plus ennuyeux après les maths. Stiles devait quotidiennement remporter un combat contre lui-même pour réussir à aller à ce cours. Et il devait bien sûr en gagner un autre pour ne pas se faire coller par le professeur, Monsieur Harris – celui-là, il le perdait souvent. Ce prof était encore pire que le cours lui-même.

Alors qu'ils étaient censés faire un exercice irréalisable, Scott était en train de raconter l'étrange cauchemar qu'il avait fait cette nuit.

\- J'étais en sueur, c'était affreux, je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Je n'avais jamais fait un rêve comme ça avant. _J'ai rêvé que je tuais Allison_, Stiles ! insista le jeune McCall. Ce rêve paraissait tellement réel…

\- Si tu veux mon avis…

\- Nooon, je le connais déjà ! Tu vas me dire que si je sors avec Allison demain, je vais devenir complètement fou et je vais l'égorger.

Stiles se demanda pourquoi, si Scott ne voulait pas connaître son avis, il l'embêtait chaque jour un peu plus avec ces histoires incompréhensibles.

\- Allez, t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, répondit-il pour rassurer son ami. Et puis, perso, je trouve que tu gères cela super bien. C'est pas comme s'il existait des cours pour apprendre à gérer la lycanthropie en accéléré.

\- Il n'y a pas de cours, admit Scott. Mais il y a peut-être un prof…

Stiles examinant de longues secondes son ami, perplexe, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien penser, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Hein ?! s'exclama Stiles, interloqué.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! l'interrompit Adrian Harris. Je sais que votre matière cérébrale ne vous permet pas de vous concentrer convenablement dans mon cours, mais je vous prierez d'en faire tout de même le minimum.

\- Euh… désolé, marmonna Stiles.

Il attendit que le professeur ait le dos tourné pour reprendre sa conversation.

\- Tu veux parler de Derek ? reprit Stiles, sidéré. _Derek Hale_ ? Le Derek Hale chez qui on a été fouiné ? Le Derek Hale dont on a déterré la sœur ? Le Derek Hale qu'on a accusé du meurtre de _cette_ sœur ? Le Derek Hale qui a été arrêté et placé en garde-à-vue ? Tu veux parler de ce Derek Hale _là_ ?! Mais t'es malade ?!

Sidéré, il se pencha sur la droite pour donner une claque sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci émit un léger cri de surprise. Monsieur Harris se retourna, cherchant de ses yeux vicieux d'où provenait le cri. Il regarda chaque élève d'un air menaçant puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Ouais, je sais, admit Scott. On a merdé…

\- _Merdé_ ?! s'offusqua Stiles. Sérieusement, il va finir par nous tuer. C'est tout ce qu'on va gagner si on continue à trainer autour de lui.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentie. Les élèves se pressèrent de quitter la salle de classe. La moitié n'entendit même pas les recommandations du professeur concernant le prochain cours.

\- Mais ce rêve avait l'air si réel ! se lamenta Scott. Et si je fini _vraiment_ par tuer quelqu'un ?

Les deux amis poussèrent la porte menant au parking du lycée et s'arrêtèrent net dans leur marche devant une vision qui leur glaça le sang. Juste devant eux, sur le parking réservé aux autobus, se trouvait l'un desdits autobus dont la porte avait été complètement arrachée et était recouverte de sang. La police scientifique était déjà en train de prendre des photos.

\- Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve… concéda Stiles, estomaqué.

Scott fit demi-tour en quatrième vitesse, affolé. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à Allison. Il fut, à cet instant précis, terrifié à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Stiles, sur ses talons. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien !

\- Elle ne répond pas à mes messages ! s'angoissa Scott.

\- Mais c'est peut-être juste une incroyable coïncidence…

\- Aide-moi à la retrouver ! s'emporta agressivement le jeune McCall.

Stiles se résigna une fois de plus à faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Scott parcouru tout le couloir mais ne vit aucun signe d'Allison. Il devint si anxieux qu'il dût frapper du poing dans un casier pour contenir sa rage. Il jeta un nouveau regard alentour et manqua de perdre l'équilibre en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, justement, était ladite Allison.

\- Scott ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, en s'abaissant pour ramasser ses livres. J'ai failli mourir de peur.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Lorsque mon cœur se remettra à battre, j'irais bien, oui, lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Scott ne pouvait détourner ses yeux admirateurs du visage de son amie. Il était tellement soulagé. Il avait été si persuadé de lui avoir fait du mal… Si c'était arrivé, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

\- Quoi ? fini par demander Allison, l'air amusée devant le regard de Scott.

\- Ah, oh, euh… balbutia le jeune garçon. Je suis content de te voir, c'est tout ! finit-il par avouer gaiement.

Les haut-parleurs du couloir se mirent alors en route et laissèrent entre la voix du Proviseur. _« Ici votre Proviseur, à l'attention de tous les élèves. Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit dans l'un de nos bus. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de cela. Je tiens à vous signaler que, pendant l'enquête, les cours se dérouleront comme prévus. Et vous avez interdiction de vous approcher du parking des autobus jusqu'à la fin de ladite enquête. Je vous remercie de votre attention. »_. Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent à peine le message terminé.

Scott, pour qui cette information n'en était pas réellement une, se redressa et aida Allison à faire de même. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant timidement dans le blancs des yeux, gênés et ne sachant que dire, avant que la jeune brune prenne la parole.

\- Tu me gardes une place pour le déjeuner ? finit-elle par demander à Scott en lui passant gentiment une main dans les cheveux.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et parti dès que la nouvelle sonnerie retentie. Scott resta planté là, à la regarder partir. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se remettre en mouvements, il vit Jackson, très énervé, en train d'essayer de remettre en place la porte de son casier. Aie… C'était donc dans le casier de Jackson qu'il avait cogné. Cela n'allait pas arranger ses relations avec le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse, qui s'acharnait sur son casier en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Scott passa rapidement son chemin et se pressa de retrouver Stiles en cours de maths. Son ami ne perdit pas une minute pour émettre des idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

\- C'est peut-être pas ton sang dans le bus, t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as peut-être mangé un animal…

\- Cru ?! s'indigna Scott.

Nooon tu l'as fait cuire dans ton petit four de loup-garou ! répondit Stiles avec sarcasme. Si tu ne veux pas une réponse idiote, ne pose pas de réponse idiote ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, l'interrompit sèchement le professeur. Si vous croyez que vous êtes en train de chuchoter, vous devriez retirer vos écouteurs de temps en temps.

\- Quoi ?! s'enquit Stiles, qui n'avait bien entendu rien compris à cette allégorie.

\- Je crois que vous et Monsieur McCall avaient besoin de prendre de la distance, d'accord ?!

\- Hein ? Non… répondit Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas compris.

Le professeur les fit changer de place, ce qui coupa immédiatement court à leur conversation. Scott atterri à côté de Jackson qui lui lança un regard noir. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un seul mot car une fille s'écria qu'il se passait quelque chose dehors. Tous accoururent à la fenêtre et ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang : des ambulanciers emmenaient un homme attaché sur un brancard.

\- C'est pas un animal… souffla discrètement Scott à son ami, dont le visage s'était décomposé.

D'un coup, l'homme poussa un cri et s'assit sur le brancard, comme pris d'une convulsion. Ce geste inattendu fit sursauter tous les curieux qui s'étaient regroupé autour de la fenêtre.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, il n'est pas mort ! dit Stiles avec soulagement pour rassurer son ami.

Mais cela n'y fit rien.

\- C'est moi qui fait ait ça… articula Scott, le visage déconfit.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée étant enfin terminés, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et les lycéens se retrouvèrent dans le réfectoire. La plupart des discussions étaient animées par les évènements de la nuit précédente. Celle des deux acolytes n'y échappa point.

\- C'était pas un rêve, Stiles. C'était bien réel ! affirma Scott.

\- Bon, d'accord, très bien ! capitula son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Derek pourrait t'aider ?

\- Parce que ! C'est évident ! s'emporta Scott qui commençait à perdre patience. Lors de la pleine lune, il ne s'est pas transformé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il sait se contrôler ! Alors que moi j'étais en train de trainer dehors en pleine nuit et d'attaquer sauvagement un innocent !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que t'as fait ! le corrigea le fils du Shérif.

\- Rien ne prouve que je n'aie rien fait ! Je vais annuler, je ne peux pas sortir avec Allison, se résigna Scott.

Ils furent interrompus par Lydia qui les rejoignit à leur table. Stiles, impressionné, ne sut pas quoi dire. Allison, Danny et d'autres encore ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Bien entendu, Jackson fut également de la partie. Il vira un élève qui, selon lui, lorgnait trop sur le décolleté de sa copine. Bref, on ne touche pas à ce qui est à Jackson.

\- Il parait que c'est un animal qui a attaqué le chauffeur de bus ? commença Danny en croquant dans une pomme. Un cougar, ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

\- Moi, j'ai entendu un puma, dit fièrement Jackson.

\- Un cougar, _c'est_ un puma, le corrigea Lydia, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment au capitaine de l'équipe.

\- On s'en fou ! répliqua celui-ci. Ce type doit être un SDF. Tout le monde s'en fou. Il serait mort de toute façon.

\- Ca y'est ! Je sais qui c'est ! s'exclama Stiles en montrant à ses camarades une vidéo sur son smartphone.

_« …La police se refuse tout commentaire mais confirme que la victime, Harrison Meyers, a survécu à l'attaque. Cependant, Meyers a été envoyé à l'hôpital de la ville et est toujours dans un état critique…. »_

\- Attendez, je le connais ce type, indiqua Scott en les sortant de leur attention.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Allison.

\- Oui ! Quand j'habitais chez mon père, je prenais le bus. C'était le chauffeur !

\- On peut pas parler d'un truc plus marrant, s'il vous plaît ? questionna Lydia sur un ton nonchalant. Je n'sais pas, comme… Tiens ! On va où demain soir ? demanda-t-elle, enjouée.

* * *

Scott quitta son travail à la clinique rapidement ce soir-là, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses sur ce qu'il y avait entendu. Le Shérif était en effet passé rapidement et avait avoué que l'on avait découvert des poils de loup sur le corps de Laura Hale. Il souhaitait que Deaton lui indique comment cela avait-il pu se produire. Scott se précipita à la maison des Hale afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec Derek.

En arrivant sur les lieux, il ne découvrit personne mais il savait pertinemment que Derek était ici. _« Je sais que tu m'entends. J'ai besoin de toi. »_, articula-t-il clairement.

Intrigué, Derek lui ouvrit la porte. Bien qu'il pleuve à verse, il ne proposa pas à l'adolescent d'entrer et se contenta de lui faire face, sous le porche, attendant que celui-ci se décide à parler.

\- D'accord, se lança Scott. Je sais que je suis en partie responsable de ton arrestation et qu'à cause de moi, maintenant, les chasseurs t'ont repéré. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur, mais je sais que c'était pas toi, ajouta-t-il pour continuer son _mea culpa_. Et, aussi, je crois que j'ai blessé quelqu'un cette nuit. J'ai rêvé d'une personne mais quelqu'un d'autre a été agressé. Et il se trouve que ça s'est passé comme dans mon rêve.

\- Tu crois que t'as attaqué le chauffeur ? demanda enfin Derek, sortant de son silence.

\- T'as vu ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ?! s'interloqua Scott.

\- Non, répondit Derek d'un ton cassant.

\- Alors au moins, dis-moi la vérité, supplia l'adolescent. Je vais blesser quelqu'un ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pourrais tuer quelqu'un ?!

\- Oui, répondit sèchement le lycan.

\- Est-ce que je vais tuer quelqu'un ?! s'affola Scott.

\- Oui, sûrement, indiqua Derek comme si c'était évident.

Scott ne sut pas quoi répondre. D'un coup, la peur le gagna. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un, surtout à Allison. Il s'appuya contre une des colonnes du porche, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Ecoute, je peux t'apprendre à retrouver la mémoire, lui proposa Hale. Je peux t'aider à contrôler ta transformation, même à la pleine lune. Mais j'te préviens, c'est pas gratuit, trancha-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Scott, toujours abattu.

\- Tu verras, se contenta de répondre Derek. Mais, pour l'instant, je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Retourne dans le bus, c'est la seule solution. Va à l'intérieur, regarde, ressens les choses. Utilise tous tes sens, ta vue, ton odorat, ton toucher, laisse remonter les souvenirs.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ce que je dois faire ? questionna Scott, incrédule. Retourner là-bas ?

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je veux savoir si j'ai blessé cet homme.

\- Non, c'est faux, trancha Derek. Tu veux savoir si tu vas la blesser _elle_.


	6. Enquête et révélations

Le soir tombé, Stiles et Scott se rendirent sur le parking du lycée. Stiles avait cédé à la pression de son ami qui voulait absolument inspecter le parking des autobus pour voir s'il découvrirait un quelconque indice lui indiquant qu'il était ou non l'auteur de cette horrible agression. A cette heure tardive, le lycée était fermé et les grilles empêchaient quiconque de franchir l'enceinte de l'établissement. Stiles se gara donc devant la grille qu'ils durent escalader. Stiles était déjà tout excité par cette nouvelle aventure, mais fut vite refroidi par Scott.

\- Tu restes là, lui dit Scott.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! s'offusqua Stiles.

\- Tu montes la garde.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui monte la garde ?!

\- Parce qu'on est que deux !

\- Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui s'y colle ? s'indigna le jeune Stilinski.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, trancha son ami.

\- J'en ai sacrément marre de jouer à Batman et Robin, se plaignit Stiles. J'en ai marre de faire Robin tout le temps !

\- Hein ? Mais on n'est ni Batman, ni Robin, répondit Scott, indigné par les expressions sarcastiques de son ami.

\- Ah bon t'es sûr ? Même pas de temps en temps ? demanda Stiles qui devint d'un coup sérieux.

\- Tu restes ici et tu surveilles ! Compris ?! s'impatienta le jeune loup.

\- Ouais, ouais c'est bon. A vos ordres, chef ! ironisa Stiles tout en imitant un salut militaire. Super, encore une nuit à faire le taxi, marmonna-t-il pour que seul lui l'entende, alors que son ami escaladait la grille.

Stiles regagna l'intérieur de sa voiture tout en ruminant des choses que lui seul comprenait. Il en avait marre que Scott le tienne à l'écart. Il en avait assez d'être l'ami qui était toujours présent puis toujours laissé de côté. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, le recula et posa ses pieds sur le volant, les mains dans les poches, tout en regardant son ami traverser la cour en se dirigeant vers le parking des bus.

Lorsque Scott disparu derrière les bus, Stiles ne se senti pas rassuré, seul, dans sa voiture, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que des créatures féroces rodaient alentours. Il se frotta les mains comme pour se donner du courage, et c'est alors qu'il senti son téléphone vibrer. Il le sorti de sa poche et découvrit un message de sa sœur.

* * *

**De: Hayley, 21h18**

**T'es pas à la maison. Pourquoi ?**

**De: Stiles 21h19**

**Bien observé. Quelle perspicacité.**

**De: Hayley, 21h21**

**Tu es OU ?**

* * *

Stiles ne voulut pas répondre. Premièrement car Hayley n'était pas sa mère, il n'avait donc pas de compte à lui rendre. Deuxièmement car il savait très bien qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la réponse. Il était en train de chercher le troisièmement lorsque son portable vivra de nouveau.

* * *

**De: Hayley, 21h24**

**Tu me dis ce que tu fais ou tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure lorsque papa saura que tu as encore découché.**

* * *

_« Putain ! »_ Jura Stiles pour lui-même, tout en tapant sur le volant, agacé. Il commença à écrire une réponse lorsqu'il aperçut Scott courir vers lui. Il rédigea alors son message à la hâte tout en mettant le moteur en route.

* * *

**De: Stiles, 00h26**

**Demande à Derek, c'est lui qui a dit à Scott de faire ça.**

* * *

Ainsi, Stiles se dédouanait de toute responsabilité et il savait très bien que sa sœur ne dirait rien si elle savait qu'ils avaient agi sous les conseils de Derek Hale.

\- Alors ?! s'enquit Stiles une fois que son ami fut installé sur le siège passager.

\- Le chauffeur a bien été blessé ici. Et j'étais là ! Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai blessé. J'ai vu des yeux, des yeux rouges ! Mais c'était pas les miens. C'était les yeux de Derek.

\- Derek ?! s'exclama Stiles, horrifié.

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh… La dernière fois qu'on a accusé Derek, tu vois, déjà c'était i peine quelques jours, et est-ce que je dois te rappeler comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- C'est pas parce qu'on ne l'a pas pincé qu'il n'y ait pour rien !

\- Tu sais, Scott, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de faire une fixette sur D…

\- Il m'a mordu ! ragea Scott. C'est un loup-garou, tu en connais d'autres, toi, des loups-garous ?

\- Non, reconnu Stiles. Mais, en même temps, avant que tu n'en deviennes un, je…

\- C'était Derek, je te dis ! Je crois que j'essayais de protéger le chauffeur.

Stiles ne releva pas, préférant que son ami se calme, de peur de finir dans le même état que le chauffeur de bus. Mais une idée lui vint tout de même à l'esprit.

\- Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi Derek voudrait que tu te souviennes qu'il a attaqué le chauffeur ?

Scott marqua un temps de silence puis secoua la tête comme s'il chassait une idée de ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas, reconnut-il. J'y comprends rien !

\- Ça doit être un truc de meute…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! le coupa Scott.

\- Une sorte d'initiation ! répondit Stiles comme si c'était évident. Vous devez tuer ensemble.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'égorger quelqu'un à deux ça crée des liens ? demanda Scott, incrédule, tout en secouant de nouveau la tête devant la bêtise de son ami.

\- Oui ! s'enquit Stiles. Mais tu l'as pas fait ! Ce qui veut dire que t'es pas tueur ! Et ce qui veut dire aussi que…

\- Je peux sortir avec Allison ! conclu Scott avec un sourire béat.

Stiles marqua un temps d'arrêt, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant que répondre face aux priorités de son ami.

\- J'allais dire que c'est super parce que tu ne me tueras pas, finit-il par dire, mais bien sûr, si tu vois les choses sous cet angle…

\- Ah ! Oui… oui ça aussi, fini par reconnaître Scott, mal à l'aise.

* * *

\- A toi, McCall.

Après leur excursion dans le parking, Stiles avait déposé Scott chez lui. Celui-ci avait emprunté la voiture de sa mère pour se rendre au rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Allison et, malheureusement, avec Lydia et Jackson également. Ce n'était pas tant Lydia qui posait problème, mais surtout Jackson. Il était fier, arrogant, sûr de lui… _Un peu comme Derek Hale_, pensa Scott. Stiles n'avait pas souhaité se joindre à eux, n'étant pas sûr de supporter Lydia et Jackson toute la soirée, ou plutôt n'étant pas sûr de supporter la langue de Jackson fourrée dans la bouche de Lydia.

Jackson avait dit cette phrase d'un ton arrogant, comme à son habitude. Il était persuadé que Scott ne savait pas jouer au bowling. Mais le jeune loup fini par se lever et attrapa une boule, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser humilier devant Allison. Il souffla profondément, prit son élan, lança la boule et… celle-ci fonça droit dans la gouttière. Jackson ne se reteint pas de rigoler à pleins poumons. Lydia, gênée, réussi à se retenir.

\- Tu pourrais la fermer ? lança Allison à Jackson, agacée.

\- J'peux pas, désolé, répondit celui-ci, hilare. J'suis désolé ! C'est parce que je le revois en train de me dire _« J'suis un vrai champion » _!

\- Peut-être… qu'il a juste besoin d'un petit échauffement, émit Allison.

\- Ouais ! reconnu Jackson. Ou alors il a besoin de barrières anti-gouttières, comme les gosses ! se moqua-t-il.

Allison lui lança un regard agacé, qu'il ne remarqua même pas. A cet instant précis, elle se jura d'y réfléchir à deux fois à l'avenir, lorsqu'elle songera à inviter Jackson.

\- Scott, c'est simple ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Vise le milieu.

\- Oui ou n'importe quoi, lâcha Jackson. Sauf la gouttière !

Le capitaine ria de plus belle, tandis que Scott faisait de son possible pour se concentrer. Il émit une prière silencieuse, demandant de toucher au moins une quille afin de sauver son honneur.

* * *

Derek se rendit à la station-service afin de ravitailler sa voiture en essence. Il n'aimait pas cette station, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il coupa le contact, éteignit la radio et commença à faire le plein. C'est alors que deux voitures lui barrèrent le passage, une devant et l'autre derrière. Intrigué, il resta cependant impassible, regardant ces nouveaux arrivants descendre de leurs véhicules respectifs. Ils étaient trois. L'un d'eux était Chris Argent. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Derek termina son plein, inflexible et irrité.

\- Belle voiture, lui adressa Chris Argent alors qu'il rangeait la pompe. Dommage qu'elle soit noire, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant et en effleurant la voiture du bout des doigts. C'est difficile de la garder propre, remarqua-t-il en essuyant une tâche imaginaire. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a besoin d'un bon petit nettoyage.

Toujours impassible, Derek resta les mains dans les poches de son blouson, sans bouger, se contenant de froncer légèrement l'attitude devant l'attitude du chasseur.

\- Quand on a quelque chose d'aussi joli, reprit celui-ci en attrapant un balai essuyeur, on veut en prendre soin, c'est normal, ajouta-t-il en nettoyant le parebrise. Personnellement, je suis très protecteur. Je fais attention à ce que j'aime. Je l'ai appris de ma famille.

_« Apparemment, toute votre famille n'a pas appris la même chose »_, pensa Derek.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que ça se perd de nos jours, continua Argent. Vous ne croyez pas ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le loup-garou.

Pour toute réponse, Derek serra les poings, prêt à se battre, ce que Chris Argent remarqua. Une fois la pression relâchée, le loup-garou desserra les poings.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, conclut le chasseur avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, vous verrez mieux à travers le pare-brise. Un bon nettoyage, et tout est plus clair.

Chris Argent fit demi-tour, prêt à partir, mais Derek ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer sans riposter.

\- Vous oubliez de vérifier l'huile, dit-il ironiquement.

Le chasseur se retourna, un faux sourire s'étendant sur toute la largeur de son visage.

\- Vérifie son huile, ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses hommes de mains.

\- Ouais, répondit celui-ci.

Il attrapa une batte de base-ball et fracassa le carreau du côté conducteur.

\- Ça a l'air bon, annonça-t-il.

\- Bonne route, dit Chris à Derek, avec le même faux sourire. Soyez prudent.

Les assaillants regagnèrent leurs voitures respectives et quittèrent le parking. Derek les regarda partir sans bouger. Une fois hors de vue, il haussa les sourcils, résigné, se demandant ce que signifiait ce petit numéro, puis regagna sa voiture.

* * *

Afin de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Derek se rendit à l'hôpital. Il souhaitait utiliser sa force persuasion pour interroger le chauffeur de bus blessé afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il réussit à s'introduire dans la chambre de celui-ci sans être vu du personnel, et observa le chauffeur, qui semblait endormi, durant quelques instants.

\- Ouvrez les yeux.

Le patient, dans le coma, ne bougea bien sûr pas d'un centimètre. Derek renouvela alors son ordre plus fermement.

\- _Ouvrez_ – _les_ – _yeux_, insista-t-il.

Le chauffeur ouvra lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- Regardez-moi, ordonna le loup-garou.

Le patient s'exécuta difficilement en relevant la tête.

\- De quoi vous vous souvenez ? lui demanda Derek.

\- Hale… répondit le vieil homme.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? demanda Derek, ébahi.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Comment vous me connaissez ? insista Derek.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta le patient en s'allongeant de nouveau.

Le moniteur cardiaque se mit en route. Derek quitta précipitamment la chambre, sans avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il attendait.

Une fois dehors, il essaya de comprendre. Pourquoi le chauffeur de bus était-il désolé ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ? C'est alors qu'un flash lui vint à l'esprit. La seule chose qu'on pouvait être désolé de lui avoir fait subit, c'était d'avoir brûlé sa famille.

* * *

\- Salut Scott ! Je tombe de fatigue, j'vais aller… me coucher.

Melissa McCall trouva la chambre de son fils vide, ce qui l'intrigua étant donné l'heure tardive. Elle se résigna à aller se coucher alors a qu'elle entendit un bruit dans la chambre de Scott. Elle retourna donc sur ses pas afin de vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Elle attrapa la batte de baseball posée à l'entrée de la chambre et tomba nez-à-nez avec…

\- STILES!

Leurs cœurs respectifs manquèrent chacun un battement.

\- Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Madame McCall.

\- Mais c'est une manie ou quoi d'accueillir les gens comme ça chez vous ?! s'indigna le jeune intrus. Est-ce qu'au moins vous jouez au baseball ?

Scott fit irruption sur le seuil de sa chambre à ce moment précis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tu pourrais dire à ton copain d'utiliser la porte d'entrée ?!

\- On l'a fermée à clé, répondit son fils. Il ne pouvait pas entrer.

\- Ah oui bien sûr parce qu'il a aussi une clé, répondit Melissa, résignée. Ah et au fait, rassurez-moi, ça n'inquiète personne le couvre-feu mis en place par la police ?

\- Non, répondirent les deux amis en cœur, le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Non ? Très bien, alors vous savez quoi ? annonça la mère à bout de nerfs. Je crois que j'ai assez joué la maman pour ce soir, dit-elle en balançant la batte sur le lit de son fils. Bonne nuit ! ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la chambre, Stiles s'affala sur le lit. Scott attrapa une chaise et s'installa en face de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il enfin, inquiet de trouver son ami chez lui à cette heure.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ma sœur, c'est… c'est pas une sœur, c'est un chien garde ! s'offusqua Stiles.

\- Et c'est pour ça que t'es entré par effraction chez moi ? s'indigna Scott, qui ne savait même plus s'il devait être choqué par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

\- Non… non, bien sûr, reconnu Stiles. Mon père est parti à l'hôpital il y a un quart d'heure. Ils l'ont appelé pour le chauffeur, annonça-t-il d'un ton grave. Ils ont dit qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures, conclut-il dans un souffle.

\- Succombé ?

\- Scott. Il est mort…

* * *

Scott se rendit sur le champ chez Derek. Il passa le seuil sans y être invité.

\- DEREK ! hurla-t-il. Je sais que t'es là. Je sais ce que t'as fais !

_« Je n'ai rien fait. »_

La voix du loup-garou résonna dans toute la demeure, sans que Scott ne puisse le voir.

\- Tu l'as tué ! l'accusa Scott, en commençant à monter les escaliers.

_« Il est mort. »_

\- Comme ta sœur est morte.

_« Ma sœur avait disparu. Je suis venu ici pour la chercher. »_

\- Et tu l'as trouvée…

_« Je l'ai trouvée en morceaux ! Elle a été utilisée comme appât pour m'attraper. » _

\- Je pense que tu les as tués tous les deux. Je vais le dire à tout le monde ! menaça l'adolescent. En commençant par le Shérif.

Scott arriva sur le palier, mais ne trouva personne. Il commença à parcourir le couloir. C'est alors que Derek lui sauta dessus et le jeta dans les escaliers. Scott dégringola toutes les marches, jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le tapis de l'entrée. Fou de rage, il se transforma instantanément. Son aîné en fit de même et gravit toutes les marches en un seul saut. Il se jeta sur Scott qui l'attrapa et le balança si violemment qu'il traversa le mur. Derek atterrit dans la pièce voisine, sous le gravats de ce qui fut autrefois un mur. Sous l'effet de surprise, il était redevenu humain. Il se releva, s'épousseta et retira sa veste.

\- C'était gentil, remarqua-t-il pour lui-même.

Il rugit férocement pour appeler Scott, qui ne se fit pas prier. Celui-ci se jeta sur Derek qui l'envoya valser contre une table à deux mètres de là. Scott se releva rapidement et asséna un coup au visage de son adversaire, qui lui fut rendu au quadruple. L'adolescent se releva mais, au même instant, Derek, prenant appui sur la table, le poussa de ses deux pieds contre le mur. L'adolescent attrapa alors une planche que son adversaire esquiva agilement. Derek attrapa son adversaire et l'immobilisa en le claquant violemment au sol plusieurs fois. Scott repris son souffle, puis se jeta de nouveau sur son ennemi qui le fit une nouvelle fois valser. Chacun des deux était fou de rage et voulait régler une bonne fois son compte à l'autre.

Scott, qui devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, se tordit de douleur, reprenant sa forme humaine. Derek prit cela comme une abdication et délaissa à son tour le loup à la faveur de l'homme.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! scanda-t-il enfin. Ni le chausseur, ni ma sœur. Aucun de nous ne l'a fait. Ce n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne !

\- Ce qui m'arrive ! s'emporta Scott en se redressant pour défier Derek. Ça, c'est ta faute ! T'as gâché ma vie !

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait, répondit le maître des lieux.

\- C'est toi qui m'as mordu ! l'accusa l'adolescent.

\- Non, je ne t'ai pas mordu ! se défendit le jeune homme qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

Scott paru un instant déconcerté, utilisant ses sens pour savoir si Derek lui disait ou non la vérité.

\- Quoi ?! finit-il par lâcher, déconcerté.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mordu l'autre soir !

Confus, Scott ne sut quoi répondre. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. En y posant les yeux, il vit qu'il avait de larges griffures, infligées par Derek. Il fut alors prit de visions qui ressemblaient à des souvenirs. Il vit le bus, le chauffeur qui criait au secours, qui essayait de se débattre. Et, surtout, il sentit une présence sur les lieux ce soir-là. Pris au dépourvu, il s'affala dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

\- Il y en a un autre, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est un Alpha, annonça Derek. C'est le plus dangereux de notre espèce. Toi et moi, on est des Beta. Un Alpha est plus puissant. Il est plus animal que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ma sœur était partie à sa recherche et, maintenant, c'est moi qui dois le retrouver. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir y arriver sans toi.

Scott fut pris au dépourvu par toutes ces informations. Il ne comprenait pourquoi tout cela se produisait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été mordu cette nuit-là.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Parce que c'est lui qui t'a mordu. Tu fais partie de sa meute. T'es à lui, Scott. C'est toi qu'il veut.

* * *

**Hello les amis ! Cette suite vous a-t-elle plu ? :)**


	7. Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Derek venait de surgir devant la voiture de Stiles, qui quittait le parking du lycée, le forçant à s'arrêter. Le loup-garou avait l'air mal en point, et même pire que ça. Du sang semblait couler de son bras. Derek tituba puis s'écroula au sol.

\- Han non mais c'est pas vrai il est partout ce mec ! se lamenta Stiles.

L'adolescent sorti de sa voiture pour examiner de plus près Derek. La situation n'était déjà pas très reluisante et, pour couronner le tout, les élèves coincés derrière lui commençaient à s'agiter, les klaxons s'enchaînaient. Scott, qui fut témoin de la scène, accouru vers son ami.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? demanda-t-il à Derek.

\- J'ai reçu une balle… répondit le lycan.

\- Il a pas l'air en forme, remarqua Stiles, comme si cela ne se voyait pas.

\- Ça devrait cicatriser ! remarqua Scott.

\- Pas avec ça. C'était pas… c'était pas le même genre de balle… marmonna Derek en serrant les dents sous la douleur.

\- C'est une balle en argent !? lui demanda Stiles.

\- Non, pauvre crétin…

\- Attendez ! les coupa le jeune McCall. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'il te restait quarante-huit heures.

\- Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ? demanda Derek.

\- Celle qui t'a tiré dessus, répondit Scott comme si cela était évident.

Sous la douleur, Derek émis un grognement et ses yeux devinrent bleus vifs. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à paniquer.

\- Arrête ! lui ordonna Scott. On va se faire repérer !

\- T'es marrant, tu crois que je le fais exprès peut-être ?! s'emporta le lycan.

\- Derek, il faut que tu te lèves. On va le mettre dans ta voiture, Stiles.

Les deux amis soulevèrent tant bien que mal Derek et l'installèrent sur le siège passager de la voiture de Stiles.

\- Trouves-moi quel genre de balle ils ont utilisé, demanda Derek à Scott.

\- Ah ouais et comment je suis censé faire ça ?

\- Ta copine, c'est aussi une Argent.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ?

\- T'as besoin de moi, répondit sèchement le lycan.

L'adolescent marqua une pose, semblant hésiter un instant. Mais il dû bien reconnaître qu'il avait en effet besoin de Derek pour lui apprendre à se contrôler.

\- Très bien, je ferai ce que je pourrai, capitula Scott. Stiles, tu l'emmène.

\- Ah bah merci hein, sympa. Bonjour le cadeau ! pesta l'intéressé sous le regard noir de Derek.

Stiles emmena donc le loup-garou. Scott les regarda partir et fut rejoint pas Allison.

\- Scott ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Euuuh… Stiles a proposé de le ramener. C'est une très longue histoire !

\- Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais pas ce type !

\- Non… non, pas trop… Ah ! Mais, en fait c'est un vieil ami de la sœur de Stiles… Du coup il lui rend un service. C'est tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, ça tient toujours pour les révisions de ce soir ? On se retrouve chez toi ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Allison, sceptique.

\- A tout de suite alors, répondit-il en l'embrassant et regagnant son vélo.

Alors qu'il était toujours en route, Stiles reçu un appel.

* * *

\- Ah super merci Scott, merci ! répondit-il sèchement après avoir écouté son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Derek.

\- Il a besoin de plus de temps. Bon, moi je vais prévenir ma sœur parce que vous commencez à légèrement m'emmerder avec vos petites histoires surnaturelles. Et toi, si tu pouvais éviter de mettre du sang partout ça m'arrangerait ! On y est presque ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

\- Où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Chez toi ! répondit Stiles avec évidence.

\- Quoi ?! Non, pas là-bas, ordonna son passager.

\- C'est la meilleure ça, pourquoi pas là-bas ?

\- J'suis pas en état de me défendre.

Stiles arrêta la voiture, excédé.

\- Bon, il se passera quoi si on trouve pas ta balle de la mort qui tue, hein ? Tu vas crever ?

\- Pas tout de suite. J'ai peut-être une solution.

\- Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? Quelle solution ?!

Pour seule réponse, Derek remonta sa manche, laissant apparaître un bras bleu violacé avec des veines largement apparentes.

\- Oooh bon sang, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! pesta Stiles, la mine dégoûtée. Et c'est contagieux ? J'crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir.

\- Démarre, répondit sèchement Derek. Dépêche-toi !

\- Attends, tu crois vraiment que dans l'état où t'es, t'es en position de me donner des ordres ? s'offusqua Stiles Tu sais quoi ? Si je voulais, j'pourrais trainer ta carcasse de loup-garou hors de ma voiture, et te laisser crever tout seul, comme un abruti.

\- Bon, très bien, capitula Derek. Si tu démarres pas, j't'égorge. Avec mes dents.

Stiles bloqua un instant suite à ces paroles et s'en suivit un long silence.

\- Super ! souffla-t-il en redémarrant sa voiture.

* * *

Arrivé au cabinet vétérinaire, qui était, à cette heure-ci, fermé, Stiles reçu un message de son ami.

\- _« Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique »_, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à Derek.

\- C'est de l'Aconit-tue-loup. Dit à Scott de ramener la balle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon j'suis mort, conclut Derek.

* * *

A la demande de son frère, Hayley les avait rejoints à la clinique vétérinaire. La blessure de Derek s'empirait, du sang continuait de suinter et les veines devenaient complètement noires. Il commençait à manquer de souffle.

\- Très sincèrement, je continue de penser qu'avec une bonne cure de sommeil et quelques huiles essentielles tu seras debout en moins de deux, ironisa Stiles.

\- Non, l'infection sera remontée jusqu'au cœur. J'vais mourir, l'informa Derek, qui cherchait on ne sait quoi dans les placards du cabinet.

Hayley lança un regard des plus noirs à son frère qui, comme à son habitude, était à côté de la plaque.

\- Mais non tu vas pas mourir Derek, le rassura Hayley. Bon déjà assieds-toi, et puis arrête d'ouvrir et de refermer tous les placards là ça ne sert à rien. Calme-toi.

\- Ça sert à rien Hayley, les pensées positives c'est pas son truc j'ai l'impression, remarqua Stiles.

\- S'il ne ramène pas la balle à temps, il n'y aura qu'une chose à faire, énonça Derek.

\- Mais encore ? demanda Stiles.

\- Il faudra que vous me coupiez le bras, répondit-il en sortant une scie médicale d'un des tiroirs.

\- Ah non c'est pas vrai ! Merde, paniqua Stiles en examinant la scie.

Le lycan n'avait que faire de ses paroles et commençait déjà à se préparer un garrot.

\- Et si tu te vides de son sang ? demanda Stiles.

\- C'est vrai ça si tu te vides de ton sang on fait quoi ? répéta Hayley, qui commençait elle aussi à paniquer.

\- Ça cicatrisera, répondit simplement le loup-garou. Normalement.

\- Je te préviens Derek, ne compte pas sur moi pour te couper le bras ! prévint Hayley.

\- Ouais bah sur moi non plus, ajouta Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? s'énerva Derek

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie de t'entailler la chair, de te siller l'os et parce que tu vas pisser le sang ! s'emporta l'adolescent.

\- Me dites pas que vous vous évanouissez dès que vous voyez du sang ?

\- Non, mais ça pourrait peut-être m'arriver à la vue d'un bras amputé ! répondit sèchement l'adolescent.

\- Sérieusement Derek, arrête tes conneries, on ne va pas te couper le bras ! ajouta Hayley d'un ton catégorique.

\- D'accord. Bon, c'est bien simple, répondit le lycan. Puis, à l'adresse de Stiles : C'est bien simple, répéta-t-il. Soit tu me coupes le bras, soit je te coupe la tête !

\- J'vais te dire, ça marche plus les menaces ! répondit Stiles. Alors continue… Bon ok ça va c'est bon, t'as gagné ! lâcha-t-il alors que Derek l'empoignait pas le col.

\- Non non non, t'as rien gagné du tout ! s'exclama Hayley en les séparant.

Derek se recula alors et se mis à vomir une sorte de liquide noir qui ressemblait à du sang.

\- Ah non c'est pas vrai, quelle horreur, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! se lamenta Stiles.

\- C'est mon corps, il essaie de cicatriser, répondit Derek, à bout de force.

\- Bah il se débrouille vraiment pas terrible alors… remarqua le jeune Stilinski.

\- C'est la dernière chance de pouvoir le faire. Faites-le, allez ! supplia Derek.

\- Arrête Derek, on va rien faire du tout. On va trouver une autre solution, lui dit Hayley en essayant de le faire asseoir.

\- Quelle solution ? Y'a pas d'autre solution ! Vous n'allez pas rester là à me regarder mourir ?! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Oh mon Dieu non pas ça… se lamenta Stiles en prenant la scie à contrecœur.

\- Stiles, ne fait pas ça ! s'exclama Hayley en l'éloignant du blessé.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit du volet de fer qui s'ouvrait, annonçant un nouvel arrivé.

\- Stiles ?! s'écria la voix de Scott. Mais t'es dingue ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! ajouta-t-il en regardant successivement Stiles, Hayley puis Derek.

\- Ah je te jure tu me sauves d'une vie de cauchemars mon pote, dit Stiles avec soulagement.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!_ s'emporta Hayley. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Ça fait une heure qu'on t'appelle ! répondit sèchement Hayley. Ça va ? T'as bien mangé au moins ?!

\- C'est pas ma faute ! se défendit Hayley. J'étais chez les Argent, ils m'ont retenu !

\- Oh le pauvre, ils t'ont retenu ! l'imita-t-elle. Et Derek il est en train de crever, mais ça c'est pas grave ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- T'as la balle ? demanda Derek à Scott, interrompant leur querelle.

\- Celui-ci lui tendit une balle « Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique ». Derek l'examina.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec ? lui demanda Stiles.

\- Je…

Mais Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il s'évanouit. La balle tomba et roula dans un sous-bassement du sol. Hayley et Stiles se précipitèrent auprès de Derek en essayant de le réanimer, pendant que Scott essayait de récupérer la balle.

\- J'arrive pas à l'avoir ! Elle est trop loin ! se plaignit Scott.

\- Il veut pas se réveiller ! remarqua Stiles.

\- Oh Stiles je t'en supplie, arrête avec tes remarques inutiles. Sérieusement. C'est pas le moment ! s'énerva Hayley.

\- Il est en train de mourir. J'crois qu'il est mort ! ajouta Stiles.

\- _LA FERME !_ s'emporta sa sœur.

\- J'y suis presque… Allez… S'teuplait… Ça y est ! Je l'ai ! s'exclama Scott.

Stiles donna un coup de poing à Derek pour le réveiller, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas à qui le coup ferait le plus mal. Cela lui valut un poignet en moins, mais le lycan reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Donne-moi ça ! dit-il en prenant la balle des mains de Scott.

\- J'me suis latté ! se plaignit Stiles en secouant sa main.

Personne ne releva, n'ayant à ce moment précis que faire de ses jérémiades.

\- Ouvre-la ! demanda Derek à Hayley en lui tendant la balle.

Celle-ci dévissa la balle afin en extraire la poudre. Derek y mit le feu avec un briquet et la poudre fit des sortes d'étincelles. Il prit ensuite la poudre dans sa main afin de l'insérer dans sa blessure.

\- Je vais le faire, lui dit Hayley en le stoppant. On ne va pas te regarder te torturer tout seul, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard réprobateur de Derek. Vous-deux, tenez-le pour ne pas qu'il ne bouge.

Hayley récupéra donc la poudre de la main de Derek et l'enfonça dans sa plaie. Le lycan poussa un cri de douleur et perdit connaissance. Cependant, la poudre fit effet et la blessure disparut totalement, tout comme les veines noires redevinrent normales.

\- Alors ça j'peux te dire, c'était énorme ! Trop la classe ! s'enthousiasma Stiles en levant les poings en l'air, ce qui lui valut un regard blasé de la part de Scott et Hayley.

\- Je te jure Stiles, parfois, t'as vraiment des problèmes, fit remarquer sa sœur.

C'est alors que Derek repris connaissance.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Scott.

\- Ouais, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir ! ironisa-t-il.

\- T'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour en tout cas, remarqua Stiles. C'est bon signe.

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard réprobateur de la part de Derek.

\- Bon, on t'a sauvé la vie, déclara Scott. Ça veut dire qu'on a réglé nos comptes. Et que tu nous laisses tranquilles. Sinon, je te promets que je vais voir le père d'Allison et je vais tout lui raconter.

\- Parce que tu lui fais confiance ? demanda sèchement Derek. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'aideront ?

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ils seront toujours plus gentils que toi.

\- La ferme, Scott, le coupa sèchement Hayley. Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- J'peux te montrer à quel point ils sont gentils, dit le lycan.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Scott, septique.

* * *

Derek l'emmena au _Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital_. Il le conduisit à une chambre où se trouvait un homme en fauteuil roulant.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Scott, perplexe.

\- Mon oncle. Peter Hale, lui indiqua Derek.

\- Est-ce qu'il est… comme toi ? C'est aussi un loup-garou ?

\- C'en était un. Maintenant, il est à peine humain. Il y a six ans, pendant que ma sœur et moi étions à l'école, notre maison a pris feu. Onze des nôtres étaient à l'intérieur. Lui seul a survécu.

\- Euh… J'veux bien mais, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est les Argent qui ont fait ça ?

\- Ils étaient les seuls à connaître notre existence.

\- Dans ce cas, c'était légitime non ?

\- Légitime ? Alors dis-moi ce qui justifie ça ? dit-il en retournant le fauteuil de son oncle, ce qui dévoila l'autre moitié de son visage qui était totalement brûlée. Ils disent ne tuer que des loups-garous adultes, et seulement quand ils en ont la preuve. Mais il y avait des gens parfaitement normaux dans cet incendie. Les voilà leurs règles du jeu. Et un jour, Allison fera la même chose !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'insurgea une infirmière qui venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte. Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

\- On partait, justement, lui répondit sèchement Derek sans répondre à sa question.

* * *

\- Celui qui m'a attaquée était un vrai colosse, puissant et massif, remarqua Kate Argent. Mais celui que j'ai blessé, il était plus mince et plus rapide.

Ils étaient installés dans le salon des Argent, près de la cheminée.

\- Il doit s'agir de Derek Hale, conclut Chris Argent.

\- On en est sûr ?

\- Pratiquement. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

\- Et, y'en a que deux ?

\- Peut-être plus, qui sait, reconnu Chris. Mais si Derek est toujours en vie, il va nous conduire à l'Alpha.

\- On attrape le leader et à nous la meute, confirma Kate, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et on n'oublie pas le Code d'Honneur, lui rappela son frère.

\- Pff… toi et ton fichu Code.

\- Il est là pour qu'on le respecte.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Tu me connais, j'suis réglo, affirma-t-elle en jetant une mèche inflammable dans la cheminée.

* * *

**Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis ?**


	8. Cauchemar

**ATTENTION.** Je préfère prévenir, ce chapitre est assez "noir".

* * *

**Flashback****. **

_Les rues étaient désertes et silencieuses cette nuit-là, alors qu'Hayley rentrait chez elle. Elle avait donc remarqué depuis un moment déjà le bruit des pas qui la suivaient. Au tournant de la station-service de Beacon Hills, elle essaya d'accélérer sa marche mais, au même moment, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna en un sursaut et découvrit le visage de son assaillant, éclairé par un réverbère. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, le visage assez banal, rien de vraiment particulier si ce n'est ses yeux qui étaient d'une telle noirceur que l'on peinait à en distinguer la pupille. La jeune femme le reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Jason Keaton, le bad-boy de la ville, qui travaillait au fast-food près du bowling. Le genre pas moche, mais tellement prétentieux et arrogant que personne n'en veut._

_\- Je sais que tu connais Derek Hale, lui dit-il sèchement._

_Hayley ne répondit pas à cette déclaration. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à cette homme, encore moins de lui parler de Derek._

_\- __T'aime ça, baiser des loups-garous ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton tellement agressif que la jeune femme resta bouche bée. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un loup-garou, non ? Les gens me prennent pour un fou quand je leur dit avoir vu un loup-garou. Mais, toi, tu sais que je dis la vérité, pas vrai ?_

_\- __Mais lâche-moi, se plaignit-elle en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Keaton._

_\- __Si tu veux que je te lâche, tu parles !_

_Entraînant violemment Hayley par le bras, son agresseur la plaqua contre le mur de la station, se collant à elle en lui tenant les deux bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il plongea ses yeux noirs et menaçant ceux de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de lui glacer le sang. _

_\- __Je vous ai vu parler ensemble, l'autre fois, poursuit-il. Vous aviez l'air de vous disputer. Et je t'ai vu plusieurs fois sortir de l'appartement de sa sœur. Tu en sais plus que tu ne le prétends, c'est certain. Alors tu as intérêt à parler…_

_\- __Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, tu es complètement fou…_

_\- __Si je te parle d'yeux qui s'illuminent, de griffes qui remplacent les ongles, tu comprends peut-être mieux ? poursuivit l'homme du même air menaçant._

_\- __Je comprends que tu as un problème, oui…_

_\- __Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! s'emport-t-il. Je te promets que tu vas parler, ajouta-t-il en plaçant un couteau sous le menton de sa victime._

_Hayley commença à avoir réellement peur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire cet homme. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il n'était pas comme Derek, sinon il n'aurait pas eu besoin de couteau. En tout cas, il en voulait apparemment aux loups-garous… Pour seule réponse, elle se contenta de déglutir avec difficulté, appréhendant ce qui allait lui arriver._

_\- __Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien… dit-il en rangeant le couteau._

_Il attrapa les cheveux d'Hayley d'une main tout en maintenant son bras de l'autre, et l'entraîna jusque derrière la station-service. Là, il entra dans les toilettes, qui étaient toujours ouverts, et referma la porte à clé. Il la plaqua ensuite contre le mur et approcha son visage de son oreille._

_\- __Regarde-toi… La parfaite petite chienne de son maître, dit-t-il avec un sourire pernicieux. Tu lui fais tous ses désirs, hein ? Tu crois qu'il voudra toujours de toi quand il saura que tu as assouvi les désirs d'un autre ? Il me semble que les animaux sont très regardants à ce sujet… ajouta-t-il en se collant violemment à elle, faisant descendre ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune femme._

_Keaton plaça ses mains sous la jupe d'Hayley, puis remonta lentement, jusqu'à lui agripper les fesses afin de rapprocher encore un peu plus leurs bassins, la bloquant ainsi entre lui et le mur. Il lâcha prise pour déchirer le chemisier de sa proie de façon à dévoiler sa poitrine qu'il commença à caresser. La jeune femme, dégoûtée, essaya de se défendre, de le repousser. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler, l'homme plaqua une main sur sa bouche et, de son autre main, ressorti son couteau qu'il plaça de nouveau sous la gorge de sa victime. Cette fois-ci, il appuya assez fort pour provoquer une fine coupure et laisser un filet de sang s'en échapper._

_\- __Je te préviens, la menaça-t-il. Tu réessaies encore une fois quelque chose d'aussi stupide, et je coupe la gorge en deux. Compris ?!_

_Hayley ne répondit pas. Elle était tétanisée par cet homme et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Keaton appuya de nouveau le couteau, provoquant une plus grande coupure et une plus vive douleur. _

_\- __J'ai pas entendu de réponse, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide à vous glacer le sang._

_Hayley déglutit et finit par acquiescer timidement._

_\- __Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué… lui dit Keaton tout en la retournant de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui. Et puis, je vais être honnête avec toi, j'ai pas tellement envie d'abîmer une si jolie fille, ce serait du gâchis. Enfin, de toute façon, t'aime ça non, jouer les petites chiennes, te faire dominer, tout ça ? _

_Toujours collé à elle, la maintenant plaquée au mur d'une main plaquée à la gorge, il déboucla sa propre ceinture de l'autre puis remonta la jupe d'Hayley. Puis il la retourna violemment, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui. Totalement tétanisée, la jeune femme fut incapable de bouger et s'efforça de retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il la pénétra violemment. Elle en était réduite à attendre que l'horreur se termine, tout en écoutant les délires de son violeur._

_\- __Ils font ça comment, les gens de son espèce, hein ? Ça doit être violent, non ? Allez, avoue, t'aimes ça quand c'est violent. T'aimes ça, quand il te plante ses griffes, hein ? Tu sais, je vais te dire, je n'avais rien contre toi, à la base. Je voulais simplement percer leur secret. Je voulais simplement quelqu'un qui me serve de témoin. Mais, quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit, après tout, pourquoi ne m'amuser un peu avec une jolie fille ? La seule chose que tu avais à faire, c'était de me dire « oui ». Mais non, tu as préféré faire ta chienne en baisant ta saloperie de loup-garou. Je vais te dire, tu n'es qu'une putain. Une petite pute qui avait tellement besoin d'attention qu'elle s'est jetée dans les bras d'un loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis, une transformation, c'est ça ? Tu vas me répondre, espèce de salope ?! s'emporta-t-il en claquant le visage de sa victime contre le mur, lui provoquant une nouvelle blessure._

_Mais Hayley trouva la force de rester silencieuse jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui, et elle savait que si elle desserrait les dents, elle pleurerait. Elle essaya de contenir sa colère, sa rage, sa tristesse et sa douleur durant tout ce temps. Un temps qui parut durer une éternité._

_\- __Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Keaton desserra quelque peu son étreinte. Reprenant son souffle, il enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa victime, et se mit à rire. Un rire léger mais malsain à souhait._

_\- __Tu dois te demander ce qui me fait rire, hein ? la questionna-t-il. J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné ! Ce cher Derek Hale, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus sexy et je ne sais quoi. J'ai réussi à _baiser_ sa meuf sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Avoue, t'as aimé ça, hein, ma poule ? ajouta-t-il en tirant les cheveux d'Hayley de façon à susurrer à son oreille. J'vais te dire, moi, j'ai _a-do-ré_, ajouta-t-il en embrassant de nouveau la nuque de la jeune femme._

_N'attendant cette fois pas de réponse, il se retourna afin de se rhabiller. C'est alors qu'Hayley aperçut le couteau coincé dans sa ceinture. Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa d'un bon et, sans laisser le temps à son violeur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle le poignarda une fois, deux fois, trois fois… puis arrêta de compter. Du sang jaillissait des plaies, tapissant les murs des toilettes ainsi que son visage, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle le poignarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bel et bien mort. Puis elle s'assit contre le mur et pleura, enfin. _

_Elle resta assise par terre une bonne heure, à regarder le sang inonder le sol des toilettes, n'éprouvant aucun dégoût, aucun remords pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis, elle se décida à demander de l'aide et appela la seule personne qui, à ce moment même, était capable de l'aider. _

**Fin du Flashback.**

* * *

Hayley se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait refait ce cauchemar qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis au moins deux ans. Elle regarda l'heure : 02h37. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, se remettre les idées en place. En revenant à Beacon Hills, les souvenirs de cette horrible nuit avaient refait surface. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils ne la détruisent encore, pas après avoir été capable de vivre avec toutes ces années. Et elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas en parler, à qui que ce soit. Elle voulait simplement que cette histoire fasse partie de son passé, une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle retourna se coucher, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ses cauchemars ne reviennent pas.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Avez-vous aimé en apprendre plus sur Hayley ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


End file.
